you messed up, but i losed
by CaptinCasside
Summary: its a nelena or nalex story mine old one got deleted so i have to post a new one lol but i did fix it i promise its good or even better so review please review review review oh an i update every at least 7 reviews so if u like u know wat to do
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_nate,nate please I love you" selena pleded. _

_But nick just looked at her emotionless and said _

"_look, im with miley rurus now you just need to move on" _

"_but you told me you loved me, you held me in your arms and said that you would never let go. You promised so why? What happen to your promise?" lena sad with tear drops in her eyes._

"_well ya know I kinda forgot about that promise when miley gave me what I need, you didnt, we'er done lena I dont want you anymore. So by." nate said walking away, leaving the crying lena alone in her room._

_End flashback_

**nate POV ( 5 months later )**

me and miley have been fighting a lot lately. nate thought to himself. She just gets so jealous of every girl I talk to, its getting suffercating jeez! He kept thinking but then his thoughts were interruted by the sound of his phone

" hello?" Nate said annoyed

" hey babe watcha donin' " miley said

nate really didn't want to talk to her he needed a break and fresh air at least

" look mi, I cant talk right now ill call you later or something"

" fine, bye!"

he knew by the sound of her voice that she was going to pick a fight later on.

After they hung up nick took a walk outside. He was kind of glad he wasn't on tour anymore he missed the quietness but he defenatly always had to wear sunglasses or a hat so he wasn't tackled by fans. Anyway when he was walking he noticed there was a very pretty girl with longish dark hair in skinny jeans and a plan tank top. When he got a little closer to try an see her face she turned around and knocked him right in the head.

"ow!" nate said while getting up to see if the girl that knocked in to him was alright

"hey you ok, you kind ok banged into me pretty hard" nate said laughing a little

"yeah sure im fine, you?" the girl said laughing too.

"lena??" nick said shocked

" n-nate?!" selena said backing a way

" lena what's wrong?" I said wondering why she was backing away like I was about to hit her or something

"nothing, umm..look I gotto go my boyfriend is waiting for me, bye" she said running off

when I got back form walking around I was kind of shocked a jealous. But I didnt know why I mean I did break up with her for...miley

lena POV

I cant belive he was trying to have a conversation with me after everything he put me through

I know its been a couple of months since I saw him but walked out on me for

miley "slut" ryrus and never even said sorry or gave an explination on what she had

done to puch him away. She still didnt understand why but that didnt matter right

now because she had a boyfriend that she really liked. Then she heard a beeping from her cell when she looked at it, it was mitchie calling her

" hey M whats up?"

" hey your comeing to the concert tonight right?"

" yeah wouldnt miss it"

" you need a ride?"

" umm nah david is picking me up"

" oh ok ill see you in like an hour ok, ill tell big rob to tell let you in"

" ok love ya cookie monster" lena said

" love ya too converse freak" mitchie said both laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Nate POV

he felt there were so many mixed emtions he was feeling at the time. " lena looked like she was in tears when she left" nick thought to himself "when did she get a boyfriend?, was he nice to her? Why am I thinking about this, I broke up with her. He sat down on the edge of his bed while shacking his head in his hands. Then like 2 seconds later he was takled down

"miley! What are you doing here!!" I said looking up at her with a kind of mad face

"well!" miley said " you werent picking up my phone call, so I was worried!"

nate said trying to get miley off him (she wasnt budging) "what worried that I was cheating on you or something."

"nate I know your too nice to cheat on anybody" then miley kisses nick

but I did cheat on someone I cheated on selena with miley he thought to himself while getting caught up in a hot make out session with miley, why do I always end up like this she kisses me an I really can help but give in

lena POV

lena felt a little dirty so she grabbed a towel and headed in for a shower. When she got out david was sitting on her bed

"oh hey david, whats up?" selena said giving him a little peck on the lips

"umm... lena can we talk? David said

"yeah whats up?" lena said a little worried

"lena..." david said taking her hand "i like you so much, I mean your a really cool girl, its just that I found some else" he said softly

lena held on to her towel tighter, she was trying so har not to break down she never like to show anyone her tears

" you know what its ok compared to my last boyfriend you were a lot better, and thanks for being nicer"

"im still sorry lena" david said

"no, no its ok really but umm... before you go can you still drive me to mitchie's concert? I dont have another ride"

"sure" david said relaxing a little bit

" just wait down stais I kinda still gotto get dressed" lena said as they both laughed

no ones POV

about a half hour after she got dressed an everthing and trying to hide her red puffy eyes with eyeliner an massara so It didnt look like she was crying.

David drove her to the backstage area she got out to do find big rob who she hasnt seen I a long time

"hey big Bob!!" lena yelled

"hey lil L!" big Bob hugged lena

"hey you already know where michie is, I gotto go help lift stuff " big bob added as they both laughed

"alright bye big b"

"peace lil l"

lena made her way back stage to find mitchie but walked in on nate and miley making out

wrong dressing room lena thought

nate POV

nate saw lena and pushed puley away a little bit

why does lena look like she was crying he thought to himself then said softly

"mitchie's 3 doors down" he saw lena nod wipping away tears that made their way down her face

miley said she had to go then kissed nate. When she left nate ran outside and caught up to lena before she went into mitchie's room

"lena!" I said jogging a little, she stopped but never turned around

"lena what's up? Why do you look like your going to cry?" I said puttin my hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away

"none of ur damn biseness nate leave me alone"

I was shocked, I never really saw lena like that before. Usually she very happy and laid back. Besides the last time I ever sawselena this upset saw when I told her I was breaking up with her for miley. He though before he heard the door slam to mitchie's dressing room. I was worried but it would have to wait until later to talk to her about it.

After the concert in mitchie's dressing room. lena just broke down and started to cry

"what's wrong lena?" mitchie said concerned

"d-david broke up with m-me" lena said crying into mitchie's shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of chapter 2

**normal POV**

when lena calmed down she told her best friend more of what happened until all three of the connect 3 came in and saw the lena had been crying. shane and justin were the frist ones to hug lena and ask her what was wrong. nate stayed back a little because he didn't want to upset her more.

lena told them that her boyfriend broke up with her for someone else.

**nate POV**

aww man so that's why she was pissed off and crying the other time.

nate thought when he was home. He didn't like seeing lena like that.

So he thought he would try to see if she would reply his text.

**lena POV**

it was getting kind of late and she was starting to slowly fall asleep when all the sudden she heard a beep from her cell. Now even though she deleted it from her phone, she still remembers who's number it was, **nate's**

the text said: hey Lena, I know im the last person u wanna here from but I wanted 2 make sur u were ok

I was annoyed that he would even think of texting her after the way he broke her heart. But she desided to text back but rudely

S: what nate?

N: how r u?

S: fine

N: look out ur window


	4. Chapter 4

lena POV

the next morning I woke up naked (with the exception or nate's t-shirt), as I remembered what happened last night. I looked over and saw him, nate the person who broke her heart, but in one night melted it again

" nate,nate wake up!" lena said shacking nate

"I don't want to, I wanna stay here and hold you" nate said pulling me into his musclely arms

"look nate, last night, it...it didn't change anything...an you're still with miley, so get dressed and p-please leave." I said trying so hard to hold back my tears.

"but lena ,"

" but nothing i'm sorry just go back to the way things were, you and miley and your career, go now please," I couldn't hold my tears in any longer but I didn't want want nate to see so I ran into the bathroom hoping he was gone when I came out. I heard a little knock on the bathroom door I already knew who it was.

" I love you lena" Nate said before he left.

Nate POV

it had been a couple of weeks since me and lena had sex. I had been thinking about her a lot lately and everytime I kissed miley I just really wanted it to be lena I was kissing but she didn't forgive me

" I think i'm going to break up with miley" I said to shane and justin when we were all watching T.V

" great, that's perfect she was all wrong for you anyway" shane said while laughing at the cartoon show

" sweet, but why?" justin asked

" Me and Miles, have just been frighting a lot and I kind of...told lena that I...still love her" when I said that shane stopped laughing and turned off the T.V.

shane got serious and said "dude, why did you do that? I mean the night you broke up with lena, the SAME NIGHT, you came home laughing and kissing Miley. Then when I asked you what happen to you and lena you kept laughing and said you broke up with her like 2 hours ago. Do you not remember that? I mean can she really forgive after the way you broke her heart"

I sat there taking in what my brother just said and then I did something very unmanly, I sat there and cried

" you're right shane, you are so right, how can I expect lena to forgive me I walked out on her so coldly" I said

then I grabbed my jacket and ran to lena's house I was still crying a little bit when I got to her house I knew her parents were still at work and I already knew where the spare key was, so I unlocked the door and ran up to lena's room, I knew she was there cause could hear her singing a long to her favorite paramore song. So I knocked on the door loudly

" Nate!?" lena said

" I 'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!!" I said crying and then ploping down myself down in her door way. I didn't care if she saw me cry

lena POV

"Nate!!" I said taking him into my arms. " what's wrong?" I asked

" I'm so sorry lena, I never ment to hurt you the way I did, shane reminded me of that night we broke . I feel terrible cause I didn't care about your feelings. I want you to know that Miley and me, we were just physical I never really loved her" nate said pleded for forgiveness

Nate looked me in the eyes when he said the last part then I did the unexpected I kissed nate but I

didn't try to stop or push him away like the last time when he leaned in on top of me. I moaned a little

when he kissed my neck. nate moved back to take off his shirt, when his was off he started

unbottoning mine, then my pants. He picked me up off the floor and carried me to the bed.

**Oh boy this is getting good haha**

**review please while I think of what to write next **

**thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**lena POV**

"I love you, Nate" I said

"I love you too, I promise I will always love you" Nate said with an assuring smile

we laded there on my bed with nick holding me in my arm. I thought that we could get back to when we were happy but something kept bugging me

"Nate did you break up with Miley?" I said

"lena, I'm going to break up with her soon its just we were together for a year and --" nate said before I cut him off and sat up

"a year you broke up with me like 5 months ago you mean to tell me you were seeing her when we were together!!" I said as I started to cry

" lena no I mean!" nick said as I got up from the bed

" out!! out right now!! you jerk!! you were with HER for several months!!" I yelled at him " you lied to me how could you!?" I added

" lena i'm sorry " nate said **( by this time they both was already dressed )**

" just get the fuck out of here nate!!"

when nate was getting ready to leave and I lost it even more, so I slapped him hard

"i'm sorry" nate said before he left

**Nate POV**

when I got home I went up to my room. I was so so stupid why would I say that! I keep breaking her heart and worst part of all it was with the same person I left her for. I'm so sorry lena.

"hey little bro what's up?" shane said walking in to my room

"your right selena is never going to forgive me" I said

"didn't you go over to her house tonight?" shane said confused

"yeah, but when we were laying in bed and she asked me if I had broken up with Miley..."

" yeah and " shane said

"i told her me and Miley were dating a year and it was going to be hard" I said

"wait you and Miley were dating for a year but I thought.." shane's words drifted away

" you cheated on her nate, how could you do that man I thought you were the senstive one" shane added

"I know I know but Miley was just something new and interesting I couldn't help myself, so anyway she yelled for me to get out an when I was about to leave I turned aroung to say i'm sorry again she slapped me" I said sitting back on my bed shaking my head in shame

"you must of really hated lena to do that to her" shane said

"shane it wasn't like that I loved lena I still do its was just a moment of weakness" I said feeling the lump in my throat

"the night you broke up with lena and after our converstion I went over to lena's I found her in the bathroom about to take a bottle of painkillers...she said that nothing is worth living with a broken heart."

"so I got the pills an told that life is worth it if you give it another chance but all she said before I put her to sleep was "how could someone who really loved me hurt me and walk away".."

"w-what your telling me this now! Ican't belive I hurt her that badly that she would actually think of doing that"

"belive it little bro cause after tonight I don't think your going to get lena back now"

"maybe, maybe not" I said

**next chapter it will be like 3 or 4 weeks after that big fight**

**please review thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

lena POV

Nate keeps trying to see and talk to me but it still hurts to see him after that night I found out that he and miley were together when we were going out,. I mean how could he do that I thought he loved me I thought I could give him another chance, but how could I trust him now after...after this

"lena!!" I heard a guys voice say oh no I must be Nate

I turned around

"what do you want?!" I said annoyed and angerly

"lena I just want to talk to you I need to explain what I said that night" Nate said

"you don't need to explain anything, I mean you clearly didn't love me when when were dating"

"but lena I cared for you a lot-" nate said before I cut him off

"look I need to go, but Nate just leave me alone" I said as I walked off

So I went to the set of _mizards of vaverly place, _I just ran to my dressing room I didn't want anyone to see my cry when I got there I couldn't help myself I loved him, I loved him so much. What did I do? What did I say to make him run into another girls arms? I thought to myself as I cried into a pillow

Nate POV

aw man! Everytime I try to talk to her she runs away! I guess I deserve it since I was with Miley when I was with her, but lena has to understand I still love her so much. I wish there was away I could show her...but how?? Nate thought to himself

so he desided to use shane's phone to text lena because he knew she wouldn't answer any of his

**N: hey lena wat u up 2?**

**S: oh hey shane nuthin much jus got done shootin u?**

**N: jus wondering about u an nate**

**S:y? Me an nate r over an have been so stop wondering**

N: oh really I forgot y Again?

**S: cause nate cheated on me w/ miley when we were dating an u no the rest**

It broke my heart a little more knowing this is how I had to talk to lena

**N: y dont u talk to him and tell him how u feel?**

**S: I have nuthin 2 say 2 him besides im done cryin over him **

**N: but it might help u get everything out in the open please just meet with him once an see what happens**

**S: ...fine but I can't help but think that it was my fault he left look I got 2 go I promise ill text nate later ok**

I can't belive that lena thinks its her fault, but its not lena its not its all my fault I was the one that hurt you,. You did nothing wrong..

later that day I was waiting for lena to text me when suddanly I heard a beep from my cell

**S: meet me at the beach 15 min.**

this was all lena texted me so I got ready an headed on out


	7. Chapter 7

nate POV

when I got to the beach I saw lena crying so I went up to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"lena whats wrong" I said with concern

"this is all my fault I never wanted to let you go, I just loved you too much didn't I, is that why you left me cause I loved you too much!" lena said pushing my arm away and getting up. It hurt me so much to see her like that it hurt worse that she was blaming herself for the brake up.

"its not your fault I was afarid to love you back then I never wanted to hurt you thats one of the reasons I broke up with you that night I figured I couldn't hurt you if I wasn't with you" I said

"but it still hurt twise as bad because you left me for MILEY I hate her an you knew it too an if you only knew how bad I was hurting that night and I kept asking myself would Nate really care what happens to me? An you know what I came up with everytime? No,cause he's with her" lena said wipping away the tears in her eyes

"shane told me that he had to grad a bottle of pills from your hand cause you were about to kill your self lena, why would you even think about doing that just because of us?"

"if you don't understand how it feels to loss the love of your life, the one person you would go through hell and back to be with then you will never really understand why I was about to do what I did the night you nate grey left be for another girl." lena said before walking away

"thats it huh? Your just going to walk away just like that?" I said weakly

"why not? You did the same thing" she said kicking up the sand as she left

lena POV

I thought to myself when I was walking back from the beach...I will always love you, Nate its just hard for me to be with you knowing you could break my heart in an instant if you have another "moment of weakness" I mean if you really love someone other girls shouldn't even be on your mind.

When I got home I felt werid all the suddan. I kept feeling a sharp pain I my heart, when I was making my way up the stairs I suddanly fell and I must of passed out cause I woke up in the hospital with my mom,dad,and nate stting all around me

"what happened?" I said was I sat up

"you passed out from to much heat" my mom said sadly

"ok well when can I leave you know I hate hospitals" I laughed a little

"lena this is not very funny ok" Nate said with a worried look on his face I dont even know why he's here I mean jeez!

"okay so I didn't have that much water today and I walked to and from the beach in the afternoon" said

the doctor came in just then and told me I can go home but I just have to take an easy for a couple of days.

"hey look at that I can go home now can someone pass me my cloths?" I said

"fine but your on bed rest for at least a day or two" my mom said passing me my cloths

I nodded as I got up an headed into the bathroom

when I got home I went to my room, I was still kind of tired from that day. I layed down I my bed an thought of the conversation me an Nate had it was just away to tell him how I felt and other stuff that was on my mind.

Then I heard my cellphone ring

"hello?" I said

"Hey lena how are you?" it was Nate

"i'm fine just tired is all" I was too tired and too weak to argue or fight with him but I think he got the hint

"oh ok i'll talk to you later then ok bye Lena"

"yeah" I said falling asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Nate POV

I blamed myself for putting lena in the hospital if I didn't use shane's phone an tell her she should talk to me then she wouldn't have had to walk all that way to the beach and back and passed out from too much heat. At least she didn't hang up on me when I called her earlier. Nate thought to himself

I walked over to lena house later that night to check up on her. I knocked on the door and her mom answered

"oh hey Nate, lena is up stairs" she said I nodded as I made my way up to her room

when I opened her door I saw she was asleep, I always loved to see her sleep because she always looked so peacful when I sat down on her bed I totally forgot she was a light sleeper so she woke up and turned on the light

"Nate?" she said

"Hey Lena I didn't mean to wake you" I said at a whisper

"its ok I was only half sleeping anyway"lena said laughing a little it was good to hear her laugh again an seeing her not mad was good too.

"yeah so how do you feel?" I said

"fine just tired, so why you here?" she said still laying under the covers

"i just wanted to check up on you, I was worried" I said looking down at her she was so pretty

"ok well is there anything else?"

"look lena I am sorry I hope you know that an I will always love you no matter how far away you push me" I said getting up from her bad and walking out of her room

_**SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT PEOPLE**_

_**LOL I WILL UPDATE SOON MEAN WHILE **_

_**WRITE REVIEWS PLEAZ THANKS**_


	9. Chapter 9

lena POV

I felt a lot better today. I have been thinking of what nate said for the last couple of days, it was hard for me to lay there an hear him but when I wanted to get up or say something its like my heart and body was telling me to just hear him out or something. I guess i'm not as mad anymore as I was. I'm trying to let it go. Lena thought to herself as she was getting ready to head out to the mall with mitchie to get outfits for a disney party

"hey M!" I said excitedly as I opened the door to see my best friends face

"hey lena ready to go?" she said with a smile

" yea let me just grab something" so I went back to my room to grab my cell,ipod, and sunglasses and then we were off

AT THE MALL

"hey mitch look that dress would look so good on you!" I said

"ok let me go try it on" mitchie said

"wow I love it!" she said stepping out of the dressing room

"oh my gosh you look so good your going to look awsome at the disney party" I said as we both laughed

"ok now we have to look for something for you there missy" mitchie said

"alright well lets go pay for the dress and go look" I said

as we were paying for the dress mitchie asked me

"hey lena whats up with you and nate how have you two been lately" she said with a wondering look

"ummm...okay I guess I mean I haven't talked to him in a couple of day but I am just trying to let go and stop feeling the way I do, I don't think things are going to get any worst but neither better" I said

"lena...you don't know that things can work out in the end" she said putting her arm around my shoulders

"yeah maybe. Oh hey look I see something over there I think I might like" I said as I pointed to a kind of metalic gold dress just 2 shades darker then my skin color almost

as I was trying it on I heard my phone beep it was nate sending me a text

N:hey...wats up? U going 2 the disney party?

L:ummm...yeah me an mitchie r picking out r outfits

N:o ok I guess ill c u there


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a couple of weeks since I last spoken to nate but something had been on my mind for a while I needed to talk to him I owned it to myself to get things right. So I called him up I still didnt really want to see him in person

( lena,**nate )**

**hello? **

Hey nate...its me lena

**oh hey lena I havent talk to you in awhile I guess it hasnt been the right time**

yeah..well anyway nate look im only calling to get a few things off my chest okay

**yeah sure **

ive been thinking an... I forgive you...i forgive you for everthing, it just took my awhile because I just could never really understand why you said you loved me and then turn to another girl, but I get it I wasnt giving you enough of what you wanted. Im ok with it really and Im moving on with my life so I guess nate this is goodbye you know

**lena, wait it was never your fault thats what ive been trying to tell you I love you I always have its was hard for me to really know what real love felt like but now I know, when I see you an you leave my heart brakes a little, I miss your smell, I miss how when your sleeping you snuggle up on me, lena I miss everything about you I love you lena**

im sor- lena said before she felt a pain going through her then she just passed out

nate heard a painful groan over the phone "lena!, lena!" nate yelled before hanging up an running over there

_**yes yes I know very short but I started school so I didnt really have anytime to comeup with an amazing and long chapter you know review please**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nate POV **

when I got to Lena's house I ran up to her room. When I saw her lieing on the floor passed out I was so scared I called 911 and then called Lena's mom. Before the amblance got there Lena woke up a little bit.

" Nate, Nate?" she said

" yeah Lena i'm right here i'm not leaving!"

" Nate why does my heart hurt so much?" was the last thing she said before she slipped unconious again.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Lena's mom and two brothers justin and max got there 5 minates after I did.

"Nate, Nate!!" I heard justin say

"Yeah over here the doctors took her I havent heard anything yet." I said as all three of them ran up to me. Then one of the doctors came out"

"Lena Russo?" he said

"Right here" Lena's mother clled

"well your daughter is just fine, but she has a condition that if she gets too excited or something like that her heart goes into shock." he said

"so...what does that mean?" max said

"its like asma to your heart" the doctors replied

"when can I see my daughter?" Lena"s mom said

"you can see her now but im keeping her over night for obervation, room 215" he said as he walked away

**Lena POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed with my mom, justin, max, and...NATE?!

"nate, what are you doing here" I said

" when we were talking on the phone you passed out soi ran over to your house and called 911"

"honey are you ok?" I heard my mother say

" I feel a little weak but other then that im fine, what's wrong with me?" I said looking confused

" the doctor said if you get too excited or something then your heart goes into shock" my mother said with a sad and worried look on her face.

"well when can I leave, I really hate hospitals" I said

"when I doctor says its ok so stop complaining" nate said angerly

**Nate POV**

I was angery at myself because I feel like i'm the one who put her in the hospital, i'm the one who had to say all that stuff I was just afaid of lossing her I love her so so much.

**(next day lena stayed over night for observation)**

I stayed with lena the whole night she was out of it most of the time so she really didnt notice I was there. I heard the doctor come in the next morning.

"ok well you are free to go just pick up some presriptions" the doctor said her mom had arrived 5 minates earlier

"what are the pills for?" lena asked still looking a little sleepy

"these drugs will help steady your heart rate if anything should happen when you get home oh and I want you to come in at least once a week for a check up" the doctor added

"thank you doctor, can I go sign her out?" I heard lena's mom ask

"yes the front desk nurse will give you all the paper work."

"thank you again, oh honey I brought you some cloths to change into" her mom said I she went to the front desk

"ok mom" lena said sounding happy to leave

**Lena POV**

"ahhhh I was so happy to be home two days in that hospital felt like 200 years oh my gosh" I said to nate. We were getting along although I still felt sad still

"well I am going to take good care of you because I feel like its my fault that you were even in the hospital" nate said

I looked shocked it wasnt his fault it was my stupid heart

I put my hand on his face "nate this is not your fault not at all and I never want you to think like that again" I looked at him serious I saw him nod a little then I couldnt help but kiss him I just missed his touch so much


	12. Chapter 12

"**what was that for?" nate said**

"**i dont know" lena said** walking up the stairs to her room

when lena was sitting at her computer, nate came into her room.

"**you cant do this to me" nate said **

"**do what!?" lena said **shocked and confused

"**kiss me and walk away like nothing happened"** he said

"**the kiss was just away of telling you that having you around really helped me the last-"** lena was cut off by nate

"**it was just a helpfull/thank you kinda kiss?"** nate said

"**i guess"** lena said but she knew it wasnt just that she was still in love with nate but she didnt want to tell him or say it out loud.

" lena, I love you still, how could I convice you to be with me again?" nate said walking over and sitting next to lena.

"i dont know, I mean you lied, cheated, you hurt me bad nate, I still have trouble trusting you." lena said

"but I wouldnt do that ever again please lena, I...i love you soo much"

lena kissed him pulling him down on her bed.

He felt tears run down her face.

He broke apart and looked her in the eyes and wipped away her tears.

Then went back to kissing her.

He started to take off her shirt then stopped "do you want to?" nate said,

lena nodded and smiled a little. He took off her shirt and kissed her stomech

then went back up to kissing her neck. "i love you" nate said taking off

her bra and everything else as he thrust into her making her moan and dig

her nails a little into his back. Nate felt this and he pushed harder into her

he wanted to have everything he could get he missed the feeling of her.

**A few weeks after**

"goodmorning" nate said sleeply looking down at lena who was starting to wake up

"morning" lena said with a smile. Then she heard her phone's alarm go off

"oh, hey its time for me to take my medication" she said getting out of bed and walkingdown stairs.

Nate walked down stairs after getting dressed and walked into the kitchen where lena was taking her heart medication.

"so how are you feeling" nate said

"fine, I have a check up today you think you can drive me?" lena said looking at him

"yeah sure"

"ok then why dont you go back to your house and go get cleaned up an come back in like an hour." lena said, nate nadded and kissed lena goodbye

_**I know I havent updated in awhile but I hope this chapter makes**_

_**up for that any way I hope you like it I just been real busy cause of homework and test an everything lol anyways enjoy and review more is on its way lol**_


	13. Chapter 13

In the car to the doctors

"i thought the doctor said you were all good?" nate said

"im on a expirimental drug for my heat the doc just wants to see how im doing" lena said

"what drug why didnt you tell me anything" nate said shocked she didnt say anything

"i didnt want you too worry the doc said the drug im on could either make me better or a lot wosre"lena said as they drove into the doctors office parking lot.

"oh...yeah im not worried at all" nate said sarcasticly


	14. Chapter 14

no one POV

"so you ready to go?" lena asked waiting on nate

"yea, let me just grab my keys" he said

on the way to the doctors nate was hoping lena was getting better on the medication. He looked at lena an noticed her falling asleep,'damn that girl looked beauitful sleeping' nate thought. He wanted to kiss her softy on the lips but he knew that wouldnt work out too well because he was driving.

"we'er here lena wake up" nate wispered in her ear.

She woke up a little an smiled

"did I sleep like the whole ride oh my gosh" lena said an laughed a little then gave nate a kiss on the lips cause he wasnt going to move unless.

"thank you" nate said getting out of the car.

They walked in an lena asked for **(AN:I didnt know what to call the doctor lol)**

the nurse pointed them to the room.

"well hello ms. Russo and how are you feeling to day?" the doctor asked

"tired, so so tired" lena said laughing

"well thats expected" he said laughing a little too

"so umm...i'm goind to have to take an MRI of your heart to see how everything is doing" he said

"okay!" lena hopped down from the table and followed dr. cupcakes while nate followed behind

AFTER MRI

"well looks life everthing is doing fine, even better that expected" the doctor said bring in lena's test results.

"yay thank you soo much doctor!!" nate said jumping out of his chair

"nate oh my gosh!" lena yelled but laughed at him because of his reaction

"your welcome son, you may go now lena we'er all done here" the doc said

nate grabed lenas hand and ran out to the car, they hopped in an then nate said after kissing lena passionately

"lets go for a rode somewhere" he said

"but where hun?" lena asked giggling

"anywhere you want babe skies the lemeit" he said giving her another great big hot kiss


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone this is the author here ! Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in sooooooooooo longg . Its just that iHavent gotten a lot of reviews so im think you don't like it . But im posting a chapter right after this one I PROMISEEEEE!!!!**

**-cassiee**


	16. Chapter 16

**No one's POV**

**So Lena and Nate hopped in the car an drove into the sunset . Pshh yea right !! **

**They actually drove to Lena's house so she could pack her stuff [knowing very well they weren't going to come back for awhile] . **

**But then all the sudden Lena felt a sharp pain in her chest . Knowing all too well that she shouldn't wait , she called to Nate who was down stairs . **

"**Nate !!" she yelled "Nate help oh my god !!"**

**Hearing her Nate ran upstairs to her room . "Lena?! , Lena ?!?" he screamed but there was no answer**

**By the time he had gotten upstairs Lena was already on the floor passes out . He rushed to take out his phone and called 911. **

**While they were waiting for the ambulance Nate thought so himself with Lena in his arms . **

"**this can't be happening the doctor said you were fine , that you were getting better !" Nate couldn't help but cry out with tears running down his face. "no ! please don't die please !" "I lost you once , I don't want to again !!!" . **

**[in the hospital]**

"**Lena Russo?" the doctor called out . Nate stood up wiping off the tear from his face . **

"**yes? Over here . What's going on?" he said**

"**Lena has had a heart attack . This one was more serious than the last , she wont wake up and we've done all we can but its all up to her if she's going to wake up . "**

"**oh my god ! Can I please go to see Lena now?" Nate choked its just so hard to hear something like this . **

***********************

**Authors notee timee :**

**Dear readers , hey its me , this story is…iDK there's something wrong with it.. But it will be fixed !! This is ew , grrr well any comments on how it should end lemme know pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
